


Unfortunate Events

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Despite being excited about finally being in heat after months without it, Steve can’t help but worry because he is not supposed to be in heat, not supposed to be until he gives birth to the babies inside his womb right now. Pregnant omegas shouldn’t be able to be in heat, it’s dangerous for the babies and the omega himself. But yet now he finds himself 8 months pregnant but is in heat, a heat that makes his alphas went into ruts that made then almost totally disconnect with the world and leaving Steve as the only one who still can think straight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic, unbetaed, probably still has lots of typos and grammatical errors.

The scents in the room are so so strong and intoxicating. Steve feels so drunk, whimpering, his body fluttering. He can feel the slick from his hole trickling down his thigh, his hole getting ready to be penetrated. The feeling of being in heat is great because he actually has mates and doesn’t have to suffer all by himself. He stays still while he can feel kisses and touches all over his body, coming from two alphas ready to knot him. Two—he has two alphas mated with him, something that is unusual and only happens once in a blue moon. Steve is a rare case. Steve feels lucky to have them both, despite people judging him a whore.

(Hey, maybe he _is_ a whore.)

Steve mewls and squirms when one of his alphas suck on his nipples, while the other suck on his neck. Tony and Bucky—his mates—seems even more intoxicated than Steve is, despite being him the only omega who exudes omega pheromones in this room. They are not even out of their clothes yet, while Steve is already fully naked. They don’t fight about who will fuck Steve first, something that they will definitely do if this is normal sex. They are not very territorial anymore towards each other, all three of them have settled everything about this. Unless it’s another alpha trying to take Steve, Tony and Bucky just each other to have Steve, despite jealousy and all. Steve loves both of them, anyway, and Steve is pretty sure that Tony and Bucky now each other more than normal even though they won’t admit it.

Despite being excited about finally being in heat after months, Steve can’t help but worry because he is not supposed to be in heat, not supposed to be until he gives birth to the babies inside his womb right now. Pregnant omegas shouldn’t be able to be in heat, it’s dangerous for the babies and the omega himself. But yet now he finds himself 8 months pregnant but is in heat, a heat that makes his alphas went into ruts almost totally disconnect with the world and leaving Steve as the only one who still can think straight. Weird things happen to Steve a lot, Steve wonders why.

But even though he is worried, his body wants what it wants. He is sitting on Tony’s lap and keep grinding against it, gesturing for the alphas to stop playing already. But the alphas love playing with his body, teasing and sometimes leaving marks. Steve doesn’t know how they are going to have sex, with Steve being pregnant and unable to do it many positions. Steve never thinks about having sex while pregnant. It’s dangerous and can harm his children—but yet there he is now. He just hopes that everything’s going to be all right.

“Get on your knees,” Bucky orders, his voice hoarse. Despite his ordering tone, Bucky doesn’t let Steve tries to get on all fours by himself. He helps Steve getting up from Tony’s lap before Tony gets up and starts to strip. Bucky also helps him get into position, because Steve has a hard time moving, his big belly limiting his moves. At least Bucky is still alert enough to not treat Steve harshly, even though Steve is not sure about later.

After he settles into his position, he can feel Tony prods into his hole. He doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Tony. He knows his alphas well, he can differentiate them, and he can even differentiate the scents they exude. Tony and Bucky are very different. Steve loves both of them both, loves their differences and similarities.

“You don’t need to stretch me,” Steve says, he is already producing a lot of slick, it’s easy to enter him.

“No, you need to be stretched,” Tony responds, scissoring Steve. Steve enjoys Tony’s fingers inside of him, but he is going to enjoy Tony’s dick more.

“You have babies inside you already, yet you are all ready to be filled again,” Tony says again, probably after feeling how wet Steve is, “Our Steve really likes carrying our babies, isn’t he, Barnes?”

“He is our personal whore, of course he likes it.” Bucky laughs while taking off his clothes, “We’re lucky to have him anyway, he is like one in a million, there is no other omega like him. Who goes into heat while pregnant? That’s just so slutty.”

Tony and Bucky a way of making Steve feel offended and flattered at the same time. But he knows Tony and Bucky are saying those also because they that Steve likes it. Somehow being called names by the alphas turn him on more, judging how his cock twitches when he hears them.

Bucky is naked already now and sitting in front of Steve. Steve finds out, then, that Tony’s going to fuck him first. Maybe because Tony is into his rut than Bucky is, since Tony’s scent is a little stronger now. Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead while Tony finishes scissoring Steve. Bucky stands on his knees and now his cock is in front of Steve.

“Can you put it in my mouth?” Steve asks, having trouble when he wants to put Bucky’s cock in his mouth and suck it. Bucky places his cock in front of Steve’s mouth and Steve starts to put it in his mouth easily. Tony’s cock is prodding his hole and then enters him completely in one go. Steve’s gasp is stuck in his throat. He should remind the alphas that he is pregnant and to be careful, but it’s kind of late.

Tony thrusts into him wildly, making his body shook. Steve starts to suck Bucky’s cock although his pace is slower than Tony. He hopes Bucky will since he knows which ends he needs to concentrate on. If he concentrates only on the pleasure Tony gives him, he is going to feel bad for Bucky but if he only focuses on giving Bucky pleasure, he can’t have his own pleasure.

The more Tony thrusts into him, the more Steve wants to rub his belly because the babies start to shift. He wants to calm them down, but he can’t move any of his hands because he needs both to support his body. He feels relieved when he feels Tony’s hand touching his belly, rubbing it and makes the babies and Steve feels calmer. He really likes it when Tony or Bucky rubs his belly, he can feel that they are loving the babies he is carrying too, despite not knowing whose babies are those. They are definitely Tony’s or Bucky’s babies, but they can only know after he gives birth via DNA testing, but they don’t really care. They promise that they will take care of the babies together.

He hopes that the babies inside him are both Tony’s and Bucky’s so it will be fair. He knows that he is carrying more than one baby, his belly bigger than normal. The kicks he feels at night can’t come only from one baby, because they are, then _damn,_ the baby is really active. Steve is not sure how many babies he is carrying, not trying to find out because he likes surprises. It can’t be more than three though, that’s just crazy and impossible.

He feels happy when he hears Bucky moans from pleasure, feeling happy to please. Bucky is moving too, fucking him on his mouth. His own muffled moans vibrating through Bucky’s cock. He likes the feeling of Bucky’s cock hardening inside his mouth. Tony has managed to find his prostate and pounds into it repeatedly, making Steve almost chokes on Bucky’s cock. His hand is not on Steve’s belly anymore after he is finally lost in his pleasure, partly Steve’s fault because his ring muscles keep squeezing Tony’s cock.

He feels Tony’s knot swells inside his hole, making Steve comes and shoots cum on his belly. But Tony doesn’t push in and instead pulls out. Steve feels disappointed that he is not filled and that Tony comes outside his hole, shooting his cum to Steve’s big belly, while Bucky is pulling out. His hole squeezes into nothingness, needing to get fucked more.

“Why?” Steve breathes out. This heat didn’t make him loses his mind like his normal heats, he still can question things.

Tony didn’t answer. Instead, he changes positions with Bucky, while Steve feels empty. It doesn’t last long though, because Bucky unexpectedly rams into him in right away, making him cry out loud again. He doesn’t move again after that, though, waiting for Steve and Tony to get hard again. Bucky doesn’t have to wait long as Tony pushes his cock in Steve’s mouth and starts to move, prompting Bucky to move too.

Bucky thrusts are even wilder than Tony’s, he moves at a crazy pace after having to wait for Tony to finish. Steve wants to make sounds, but he can only make muffled sounds because Tony’s fucking him. Steve sometimes to gag from the pressure of Tony’s cock in his mouth. The babies inside of him shifted and kicked, making him feel uncomfortable. But the jolts of Bucky hitting his prostate are distracting Steve, everything is distracting Steve.

It doesn’t take long though for Bucky’s knot to finally swells, making him stops and pulls out too, not wanting to knot Steve yet. Tony lets go too and once again, Steve is left feeling disappointed.

Tony is gone from his sight, lying down beside Steve who is still in all four. Bucky moves on top Tony to kiss him on the lips while stroking himself, leaving Steve alone and feeling jealous, even though he keeps watching. He kinds of like it though, watching Tony and Bucky making out. His cock is twitching watching them make out, even more so when Bucky finally comes. He wants to roll over, but he is afraid that he will make a wrong move and endanger himself.

Bucky and Tony their positions again, though this time Tony doesn’t kiss Steve, rolling Steve carefully to lie on Bucky’s body, making Steve confused. Tony rubs his belly, spreading Steve’s come all over it evenly. God, his belly starts to look like a mountain from his point of view, so swollen from babies. He wonders if he is not heavy for because even though his weight doesn’t fatten during the pregnancy, his weight is still added a few pounds from the babies.

Bucky is under him, making his legs bend until they touch belly and holding his legs tightly. Bucky is moving under him, trying to enter his hole without no avail. Tony moves to help Bucky, directing his cock to Steve’s entrance before he finally can enter Steve slowly. Tony takes over to hold Steve’s legs, while Bucky is holding his body now, wrapping his arms around Steve’s chest. Tony’s directing his cock on Steve’s entrance too. It finally registers on his mind on why Tony said that he needed to be stretched—

_Oh they’re double teaming me._

“Guys—“ his words caught when Bucky is finally fully inside of him, “—I don’t think this is safe.”

But the alphas don’t seem to hear him, driven fully by their lusts and desires. It’s not that Steve has never been double penetrated by them, but it’s his condition that he is afraid. Steve doesn’t think that their position is safe too. He is afraid.

“Guys—” His panicked yell is replaced by a groan when Tony starts entering him too and stretching Steve further than he already is. They really are not listening to him. Steve rubs his belly, trying to calm down the babies and himself again while Tony keeps entering him, faster than Bucky before.

Steve feels so full when Tony’s and Bucky’s cocks are finally inside him completely, stretching him to the fullest. He can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy it, but he is still afraid. His body is liking it too, producing slicks to accommodate the cocks inside of him. But his mind keeps telling him that this is not going to end up okay. He hopes his mind is wrong.

Tony starts to thrust again, making both and Bucky’s cock moves. Both he and Bucky start to moan, but is a moan of both pleasure and pain from being stretched. There is a wet and obscene sound coming from his hole every time Tony pounds, Steve starts to forget about his worry even though it’s still lingering deep in his mind.

There are continuing sounds of pleasure from three of when finally all of them are enjoying this. Steve whimpers and feels blood rush to his cock as the speed increases. When Tony and Bucky hit the spot inside of him repeatedly, more slick leaks out from Steve’s ass and he cries. He presses his hand on his belly. Steve feels like his body is on fire, sheer pleasure coursing through him was too much. All he can do is shamelessly screaming _Knot me! me! Breed me!_ despite feeling ridiculous because he is already pregnant.

Steve feels the knots harden again, swelling, and stretching Steve again. The sensation is overpowering him, he screams and comes again for the third time, shooting cum to his own body. He pants and let out a gasp when he feels the knots swell more. Bucky growls to his neck when he comes too while Tony is still thrusting and forcing his knot inside of him until he comes too. They fill Steve with their seeds and Steve is milking them, lost himself in being knotted by two alphas. He was so stretched, two knots feel too much.

Bucky rubs small circles on Steve’s stomach as his lips plant a gentle kiss to Steve’s neck, all of them tied by the knot.

***

Tony and Bucky finally come to their senses after the knots are released, with Tony’s first words being an “Oh my God.” Before he helps Steve getting up and then lying down again on the bed in a far more comfortable position. Steve feels so tired and his body starts to ache from being fucked. The heat has gone. It was a short heat and ruts, considering that Steve’s heat usually lasts around three days.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Tony asks without taking a breath, sitting down beside Steve and looks at the omega worriedly. Sometimes Tony-in-rut and the normal Tony feels so different.

Steve shuts his eyes and sighs, before saying, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Bucky seems to freeze a little, Steve looks at Bucky and understands that the alpha is scared now. Bucky is the kind of person who likes to act tough, even when he’s actually soft-hearted.

“Bucky, I’m okay.” He says again, trying to be reassuring. Steve feels

“I’m sorry.” He says.  Bucky plops down on the bed and faces him. Tony lies on the bed too, spooning him from behind.

Steve enjoys being doted on, though. His mates listen to him well. Even when Steve was in his first heat and Tony and Bucky were fighting about who gets to mark Steve as their mate, they stopped when Steve begged them to stop and for both of them to just knot him so they would see who has an emotional bond better with Steve. The worse thing that can happen was they all get a little sick, but nothing happened and that’s how they both became Steve’s mates, confirmed by tests.

“Are you sure you’re okay? This is not normal.” Bucky says, brushing Steve’s sweaty bangs so it won’t cover his eyes. What Bucky means by _this_ is going into heat during pregnancy, now that Bucky is able to process what happens.

“Should we go to the hospital to check?” Tony suggests.

Hearing about hospital makes Steve’s mood dampen. He hates going to the hospital and he hopes the only time he will go to the hospital is when he is giving birth. If he can, Steve won’t choose to have birth at the hospital. But C-Sections can only be done in a hospital, sadly.

“I’m really okay, no need to worry. I’m just tired.”

His asshole might hurt later. His back, legs, and arms are in pain from the sex. But other than that, Steve feels content. He is relieved that nothing is happening to him so far. They laid there for an hour, resting, before a call to assemble comes. Steve sighed, hated that his rest is disturbed. Even though he was not active, he still came to briefings and helped them plan. He was their captain, after all.

“You guys take a shower first, I’m going to take a rest for a while.”

Steve is so tired he doesn’t want to move.

“You don’t have to go, Babe, you look tired.” Bucky says, “You should rest.”

“Really?” Steve is not going to refuse a chance to rest.

“Sure, they will understand, you are on leave now,” Tony says, “Should one of us stay here with you?”

Steve starts to consider it, but he doesn’t think he needs any of his alphas here. The team needs them more. He kind of wants to be alone, plus if he says yes, Tony and Bucky are going to argue about which one of them gets to stay here while Steve won’t be able to choose.

“You both go, it’s okay.”

“But what if something happens?”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Steve says, feeling certain, “Go take a shower, you’re going to be late.”

“But—“

So Bucky drags Tony to the shower, literally. Steve laughs as Tony struggles again Bucky’s grip. They are the best things about Steve’s life, the people who genuinely Steve. Steve can’t imagine if his mate is a stranger, someone he doesn’t love

Hearing the shower running, Steve can’t help but feel the need to take a shower too. His body is sticky, there are layers of semen and sweats covering his skin. Steve wants to them off. He watches his belly moving up and down as he breathes. He feels fuller than he was this morning. Alphas…release a lot of semen. Steve only finds that out after he mated for the first time, for he has no experience about having sex with an alpha before.

Tony and Bucky finish their showers and moves so quickly Steve didn‘t see them stop. It’s like they go out of the shower and now are magically in clothes again. Steve moves to sit on the edge of the bed, preparing to go take a shower too.

Once he finishes his preparation, Tony walks to Steve again and kisses his head.

“We are going,” Tony tells him. They really should get going.

“Goodbye, be careful and don’t get hurt.”

Tony and Bucky take turns to give Steve a peck, they don’t even forget to kiss Steve’s belly too, saying to their children. Steve smiles.

“Okay.”

They seem to hesitate to go but Steve ushers if they worry too much Steve is going to get worried too. Plus Steve can really use the alone time.

After they leave, Steve goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He moves carefully, afraid to slip and hurt himself. After showering, he dries himself he moves back to the bedroom and goes to the wardrobe, wanting to dress before really resting.

He doubles over when his belly is suddenly in pain, Steve is worried for a while but the pain subsides as fast as it shows up, making him not worried anymore. Steve takes a look of his body in the wardrobe mirror before sighing. Sometimes Steve feels unattractive looking like this. His belly is so big and his breasts are pretty swollen too, because of hormones. He sighs and goes to put on his maternity t-shirt and pant, both feeling tight because they were bought one month ago and Steve has grown again.

Steve chooses a novel from the shelf and then lies on the bed, trying to rest. He reads even though he can’t concentrate fully the movements inside his womb. His belly starts to feel cramps too and his back hurts. He wonders if this is the result of the sex. He is a little afraid that his babies are distressed, his hand keeps rubbing his belly trying to calm them down. He gasps when the babies too actively, making his belly hurt. He chooses to ignore it and stays calm even though it starts to happen frequently. He thinks that this must be the effect of the sex, something that he still can deal with.

Until his water breaks several hours later and the tower’s power went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for graphic birth, inaccurate medical narrative, & illogical situations, as always

Steve wakes up to darkness.

“JARVIS?” he calls out to the AI and waits for an answer, but there is no answer. He frowns, while outside thunders roar. He wonders if the electricity goes down—even so, the tower has a back up energy to power the tower even though something happens. He finds his phone besides his pillow and sees that there is no wifi or signal—he can’t call anyone. He has been sleeping for four hours and still feels sleepy—he hopes that the power will be back on soon and his mates will be here, too. He touches his belly and realizes that the babies have dropped low in his womb and that they are fussy. He falls asleep as he continuously rubs his stomach, trying to calm them down.

When he opens his eyes again, it is when he feels a gush of fluids seeps out between his legs. He can’t process everything quickly, still tired and just woken up from a deep sleep he didn’t even realize he has fallen to. But when he feels a pain in his stomach struck and paralyze him, he finally becomes fully awake and his mind starts to process everything even though he still can’t believe this. It is still dark and as he turns on his phone again; he realizes that he has been sleeping for several hours again and that there is still no signal or internet connection. He still tries to call Tony and Bucky, but those calls are not a success. He ends up using his phone as a flashlight as he tries to get up from the bed, but another contraction occurs and he lets himself fall again on the bed, panting and face flushed from the pain.

He doesn’t realize that he has been having contractions, too deep in his sleep to realize what’s happening in his body. He ignores the signs when he was still awake and he regrets it now. He is not sure how long it has been since he falls asleep, wondering if Tony and Bucky are going to come back soon. He needs to go to the hospital.

 _The babies are not supposed to come out until next month!_ His mind screams. He tries to sit up again and finally manages to do so before he stands up and waddles away. He walks really slowly, unable to go faster because his whole body is in pain and shaking now. He needs to check if he can go to the hospital by himself. After what feels like an eternity laced with pain, he finally arrives at the apartment’s door—he can’t get it opened, it’s locked and it doesn’t even have a key he can use. He walks back to inside, slowly, until he reaches the living room.

“Do-don’t come out now…” Steve whispers while holding on to the wall.

Steve feels his stomach tightening and harden again, he accidentally drops the phone to the floor to hold on to the sofa. He groans in pain as the contraction hits him, lasting longer than the previous contraction. He feels a lot of pressure on his stomach and he wants to cry, especially when he picks up his phone again and finds it dead. Is this really happening now? Is he really in labor? But he is not supposed to give birth now, the babies are going to be born prematurely. He can’t do this alone, he needs his mates by his side!

He doubles over and falls on the floor when his stomach contracts hard; the babies kicking against the tightening muscles as his body prepared to birth them. Sweat beads have formed on his forehead while his hand gripped over his stomach. He cries out loud, fear and panic are gripping him. He doesn’t think he can do this; he is not prepared at all.

He crawls back to his bedroom slowly, trying to find a way there by memory and by touching his surrounding. It is convenient because he is unable to stand up again when contractions start to hit him with only a short period between them, leaving him panting on the floor. He struggles as he tried to get on the bed, his body starts to lose its strength. He takes off his boxer slowly, having resigned to the fact that he probably has to give birth soon with no one by his side, in darkness. He lies down again and spreads his legs as wide as possible, giving the babies space to move. He can feel one of the babies being pushed towards his birth canal and he feels more scared.

He sobs quietly, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t even supposed to give birth naturally; he was going to get a C-section to get the babies out. Steve can’t help but wonder, are the babies going to die? Steve doesn’t want them to die, but he has no idea how to give birth all by himself. Steve wants to be positive, but it’s hard when he thinks about the fact it’s not even time for the babies to be born. Is this labor triggered by the heat or is the heat a sign? Steve knows nothing, and it frustrates him.

His tears flow out freely, his hand rubbing the underside of his swollen belly as he tries to ease the pain, even though it has no effect. He wants Tony and Bucky to be by his side, if he’s going to go through it like this, he needs at least one of them with him, holding his hand and assuring him that everything will be okay.

He tosses his head back and cries out loud when his body starts to push the baby against his wish; he feels a massive pain, a pain that he never has to go through before in his life. It feels like his stomach is being pricked by a thousand needles. He pulls up his legs and holds on to them, thinking that it will make it easier. He can’t move to change to another position even though he tries too, everything is too painful and he barely can move.

His hands ball into a fist when he feels a new contraction and he can’t help but push, his skin starts to get stretched to make room for the baby. The baby’s head feels like a big ball in his pelvis, it feels like it is ripping Steve apart when it moves into his tight passage. Maybe it is ripping him, Steve doesn’t know. Steve only knows that he feels like he is on fire and that he doesn’t want to go through something like this. He feels lonely and sad and in pain; he feels like death is going to come over to him soon.

He keeps pushing while contractions assault his stomach, but the baby moves really slowly while Steve is hoping that he is going to be over this soon. He presses on his stomach with a hand while his legs struggle to stay up, hoping that this will make the baby moves faster. He feels like he is being torn over and over again, his body bathes in sweats and his bed gets dirty by fluids.

He starts to bear down, one hand almost claws his own stomach and another hand claws onto the bedsheet. The baby is pushed downward to his hole and starts to crown while he keeps pushing too. He can’t think of anything else but to keep pushing until the baby’s head pops out of his birth canal and he screams loudly, cursing. The pain is too much for him; he wants it to stop.

He feels like he doesn’t have any strength left to push the rest of the baby out, he can only his stomach and pushes weakly when another contraction hits. For a there is no progress at all even though Steve knows that he needs to get the baby out soon.

The light suddenly comes back and Steve feels relieved that at least he can see again. He drops his legs and pants, tired. His hand wonders to between his legs and he can feel the baby’s head. When he pulls back, he sees that his hand is smeared by blood. When another contraction comes, he tries to push again—but every time he manages to push, the baby slides back in when he couldn’t continue pushing.

He hears someone entering the apartment in a hurry, steps heavy. He barely recognizes it as Iron Man’s steps. He feels a little relieved that someone’s but also feels embarrassed that he is going to be seen like this—drenches in sweat with a baby’s head hanging from his hole.

“Steve?” He hears Tony’s voice as the door is opened, and it’s not long before hearing Tony screams and drops something.

“D—don’t look.” Steve feels embarrassed, but he can’t do anything. He pushes weakly again when his body forces him to, but he feels a hand holding his hand.

“What happened?”

Steve can’t answer because he is not sure what happened. Tony is kneeling beside the bed and holding his hand, Steve can’t help but hold on tightly as pain washes over him. Tony’s other hand is holding a phone, calling someone. He hears the ring tone and barely hears Bucky’s voice on the other line. Steve is still terrified, but he is glad at least he has someone by his side now.

“Brings Bruce here and calls an ambulance!” Tony orders, Steve hears Bucky’s confused voice that is soon answered by Tony’s, “Steve is giving birth, come here soon!”

The call ends and Tony focus back on Steve, wiping the sweat beads on Steve’s face with his hand. Steve looks at Tony and sees that Tony is in a panic too, probably not knowing what to do or what to say. Steve begins to wonder why Tony is here now, but his mind is distracted again as he feels an urge to push. Even though he is pushing, the baby stays still, stuck in the passage.

“Tony…” Steve calls out, weakly, “I don’t think I can do this.”

Steve feels like giving up, the baby in his hole barely moves.

“No! You can do this!” Tony blurts, his words squished with each other, “The baby’s head is out, you can do this! Bucky and Bruce are going to be here soon, Bruce will help you yeah? You’re going to be okay.”

Steve feels relieved, but he is still scared and in a lot of pain, he doesn’t think Bruce will be able to really help him. It seems like Tony’s presence, at least give him to push stronger, his hand holding on to Tony’s hold much tighter while he pushes again and again while Tony cheers him on. It is still hard, but at least Tony is by his side, he only needs Bucky now and it’s going to be better. He pushes as hard as he could and finally; he feels the baby’s shoulder pop out of his hole and his body relaxes a bit. He lets go of Tony’s hand and Tony’s moves to look at between Steve’s probably to help by pulling the baby’s out as Steve pushes again, trying to push all of the baby’s body. Steve wonders if he’s bleeding a lot. His head feels light and heavy at  the same time.

“Just a little more, Steve,” he hears Tony says, “You can do this.”

Steve pushes again, feeling the baby drifts. He screams out loud as he keeps pushing while he finally hears another step outside as the baby finally comes out without a sound. Why isn’t the baby crying? Isn’t it supposed to cry?

“It’s a male!” Tony yells, even though he doesn’t look totally relieved. Steve takes a rest for a while and takes a look at his belly—it has deflated but is still pretty big. He is not done giving birth, he can feel it, he still has another baby need to be born, but he doesn’t know if he still has strength left.

“Steve?” He hears Bucky’s voice, and he turns his head to look at Bucky standing not far away from the bed, looking frozen and face has become pale like he is sick. He doesn’t realize that Bucky and Bruce come, with Bruce moves swiftly to help Tony with the baby he has just given birth to.

Steve remembers suddenly that Bucky shouldn’t see something like this.

“Bucky…don’t look…” he tells Bucky weakly, “You don’t need to see…”

But Bucky doesn’t back off and he instead walks over to Steve, determined.

“No, I have to be here.”

Steve wants to say something, but he feels another contraction that makes him yelp, his second baby is being pushed by his body, ready to be born. Steve still tired, but he has to do this again. Steve wants to pass out, but he knows that he should stay awake.

“C—can you hug me then?” Steve asks Bucky, suddenly feel like someone needs to hold on to his whole body.

Tony nods approvingly, knowing that he can help Bruce instead because Bruce can’t do everything alone. Bruce is holding the baby and Steve sees him whispering something to Tony before Tony takes over the baby. Bucky is looking at him before helping him to sit up, holding him in position before Bucky slips under Steve and Steve lies down on him half sitting up, while Bucky’s legs bent him and his arms wrap around him, hugging him and making Steve feels warm.

It’s funny how they were in the same position a few hours but in a totally different situation.

“I’m here,” Bucky whispers to him, “Tony is here too, you’re going to be alright.”

“Steve, you need to start pushing again, soon, yeah?” he hears Bruce talk to him and Steve can only nod. “When you feel like you need to push, you have to push.”

Bruce is holding Steve’s legs apart and checking everything. It doesn’t take long before Steve feels like he needs to push. He holds onto Bucky’s legs while he pushes, feeling like he is being torn in half all over again when his second baby starts to crown. It feels easier, but the pain doesn’t subside and is still as bad as it was. Bucky keeps whispering supports to him, but he can’t really hear them. He can only feel his body being wrecked and that everything hurts.

He feels the baby slides out of his hole so he keeps pushing, not wanting the baby to be stuck again. The room is filled with his screams; he swears he never screams so much before. He is going to lose his voice from how much screaming he does today. It takes a while before the baby’s shoulders are out, and then the rest of its body is out after Steve pushes with all the energy he has left. He hears the baby crying, but he doesn’t get to rest—another baby is making its way down again.

Three babies, he is going to have three babies. Steve just hopes that they’re all going to be okay, even if he doesn’t feel okay.

“Another one?” He hears Tony say out loud, in disbelief.  He hears Bucky curses but he feels his hands keeps holding on to Steve’s. Steve grits his teeth before pushing again, not sure if he can do everything again. He is tired and he wants to sleep. He needs a rest.

“Fuck—Steve—I’m sorry,” he hears Bucky says. He wants to tell Bucky not to be sorry, but he just pushes the baby out with all his might. This one is much easier to push since he’s already much stretched from the other two, Steve doesn’t feel a lot of struggles too.

A few minutes before finally the baby comes out, with Steve holding on to Bucky’s hands until they are white. Steve is already crying when he hears the baby cries. He gives one last push to deliver the afterbirth before finally feeling like he can rest, with Bucky hugging him. He feels so weak and his body is still in a lot of pain, but at least he doesn’t need to do anything else. His eyelids feel so heavy.

“We need to go to the hospital quickly, he’s bleeding too much.”

Steve barely hears anything, he vaguely hears Tony telling him that the last baby is a female before he completely closes his eyes and lets darkness taking over him.

 

***

 

When he wakes up again, Tony and Bucky are by his side, looking concerned. He still feels so tired, but he is not in pain anymore. His hand travels to his stomach and feels that it’s already flat again. Slowly, he remembers what happened.

“The babies?” is the first thing he asks.

“They are okay, they are all in NICU now, resting, they are all healthy,” Tony explains, giving Steve a forehead kiss, “You did well, Soldier.”

“What happened?”

“It’s complicated,” It’s Bucky’s turn to answer. He still looks nervous, “Our villain managed to turn down all electricity and powers, it’s a mess. But it’s okay now, we are all safe.”

“Rest, Baby, you can see our children later.”

Steve nods. He is still so tired, as long as the babies are okay, he doesn’t need to know what exactly happened. He wants to see his babies, but he doesn’t think he can even move, now. So, he closes his eyes again and continues to rest.


End file.
